The project was designed to test relative degree of constancy in pictures and real scenes: to test the effects of adding flat surface information to real scenes and subtracting it from pictures; to establish the degree of perspective convergence in pictures which look natural and realistic; and to establish the limits of compensation for oblique view of pictures using anamorphic displays. The task used is one of size and distance scaling in the first three studies. We have found that size and distance scales in real scenes and slides are linear in function. For real scenes binocularly viewed the function was one of constancy; for real scenes monocularly viewed the slope was less than 1.0, near 0.6, but the intercept was still 0. We found that when these monocularly viewed scenes were truncated with a frame or a peephole the slopes were significantly less than the untruncated monocular condition. With slides the functions are still linear but the intercept was significantly greater than 0. We have also established that the appropriate degree of perspective convergence in picture ought to be about 10 percent from the front to the back of a regular cubular section of the object; that the correct painting or photographing distance is therefore a distance approximately ten times as great as the mean longitudinal dimension of an object. Pictures created at such a distance are preferred significantly more often than pictures with any other degree of perspective convergence. This preference however holds only in the presence of adequate information for the flat surface of the plane of projection given either by visible surface texture or by head motion.